Numerous fungal species are capable of acting as pathogens on plants of economic significance. In order to prevent and reduce diseases caused by fungal pathogens, numerous compounds having fungicidal or fungistatic activity have been developed.
The invention described herein pertains to novel classes of compounds for use in inhibiting the growth of pathogenic fungi, particularly Botrytis species, on plants of interest. One plant fungal pathogen of considerable commercial importance is Botrytis. The Botrytis genus comprises several species including: B. cinera, B. aclada, B. allii, B. squamosa, etc. B. cinera is of particular significance. Botrytis diseases are known to afflict a wide variety of commercially important plants. Plants susceptible to Botrytis infections include: fruits such as strawberries, grapes, apples and blueberries; vegetables, such as beans, cabbage, carrots, cucumbers; and ornamental plants, such as African violet, begonia, chrysanthemum, geranium, rose, and tulip. Botrytis infections may destroy a variety of areas on a plant.
Two embodiments of compounds for use in the subject methods of controlling Botrytis infections, and infections of similar fungal species, are pentamidine and netropsin. Pentamidine has been used to treat several animal parasites; however, the use of pentamidine to treat or prevent fungal infections of plants are unprecedented. Similarly, netropsin has been used to treat bacterial and viral infections in animals; however, the use of netropsin to treat or prevent fungal infections of plants is unprecedented.